


Redbull and Flashlights

by kijosakka



Series: self-indulgent shit [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, Rated teen for swearing, Romantic Fluff, cryptidcore leo, dazecore nico, ghostfire, not beta read we die like men, okay its kind of a lime, they visit a haunted house and thats about it, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijosakka/pseuds/kijosakka
Summary: Leo bounced from foot-to-foot, grinning from ear to ear. "Leo..what the fuck do you want at 2 in the damn morning?" Nico grumbled, glaring shamelessly at the other boy. "I want you to come visit a haunted house with me!''
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Series: self-indulgent shit [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956856
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Redbull and Flashlights

**Author's Note:**

> i am having a reread marathon of hoo let me write valdangelo okAY  
> for reasons that i didnt want to explain at 2am, leo rigged bunker 9 to where nico can enter whenever, k bye  
> n e ways  
> i love making characters personal embodiments of aesthetics-

No matter what he pleaded, Leo was a huge fucking nerd. With a hardcore obsession with anything unusual, [multiple times they have had to make pitstops during quests so Leo can pick up those weird souvenirs in those sketchy off-the-road shops] he was majorly interested in demigod life when he heard about it. 

Instead of being horrified, or confused, he simply sat there, practically bouncing as he asked rapid fire questions about monsters, hunting said monsters, and oh, more monsters, with some mythological questions sprinkled throughout. In the words of Chiron himself, it was odd to see somebody so enthusiastic about a life filled with Gods, and near death quests and wars, though it was refreshing to not see the look of devastation in somebodys eyes when they found out, instead filled with curiosity and wonder, awe coming in par shortly after. 

But it was a  _ whole different story _ when he met Nico di Angelo. That kid was the literal embodiment of what Leo had been dreaming of, every since  _ he _ was a kid. He was creepy, mysterious, and had hella connections to everything supernatural. Much to Nicos delight [though he’ll never admit it], Leo didn’t treat him like some sort of scary person who will kill you if you look at him the wrong way.

Leo treated him..like a person..someone to admire. It made Nico feel..fuzzy inside. Another thing Nico liked about Leo; he always seemed to be up. It was nice. It made him feel..not alone. Nico was so used to being up during those hours, chugging coffee, redbull, monster, and any other energizing drinks he could get his hands on, while his hands work on their own, twirling his pencil around to create complexing lines that formed abstract pictures. The latino, however, was always up and bouncing around the forest, vintage camera in hand as he avoided the harpies and jumped at every little sound.

It was endearing.

It was _ cute. _

..in a way.

However, Nico was especially tired today, and, for once in his life, was trying to get some sleep, basking in the light of blue led lights Leo gave him as a gift on the anniversary of Biancas death after he found the pale boy crying near Bunker 9; Leo managed to remember the anniversary when nobody else did. And so, curled up in his black comforters, headphones blasting crackled lofi, he drifted off into a land of unconscious-but-conscious. 

That was until loud knocking broke his trance. 

NIco knew immediately who it was. 

Leo fucking Valdez. 

Grumbling and growling incoherent nonsense, Nico stumbled to the door, opening it ever so slightly as he slipped on his headphones.  Leo bounced from foot-to-foot, grinning from ear to ear. "Leo..what the fuck do you want at 2 in the damn morning?" Nico grumbled, glaring shamelessly at the other boy. "I want you to come visit a haunted house with me!''

The pale boys' faces scrunched up in disgust. “Why the actual he-” Leo cut him off. “Look, nobody else is up and I really, really want to go to this place that was abandoned and I want someone to go with me,” Leo whined, practically begging. Deciding to to something with his annoyance, Nico looked Leo dead in the eyes. “Beg.” 

Leo sputtered and stumbled over pointless sounds. “P-pardon-?” Nico let out a breathy laugh. “I’m just kidding, Valdez. I mean, unless you’re willing to-’’ Leo decided then and there that Nico topping him would be one of the hottest things he would've seen. But then again, what he would give to have the pale boy under him, whimpering and- and Nico was staring at him, and- oh Gods-

“I said yes, you good?” the boy said, tone twinging in annoyance. Leo stood up a little straighter. “Huh? O-oh, yeah uh..great, great! Come meet me at Bunker nine when you’re ready!” Leo then ran off to divulge in..rather lewd fantasies..

Nico shut the door with the roll of his eyes and a small pout on his lips. Slipping into the bathroom, the threw on some black skinny jeans with tears in the knees, a monster-drink themed shirt, and his infamous aviators jacket, he ran a hand through his hair and stepped into a pair of worn black doc-martens, not bothering to properly tie them 

Leo has on..well..what he usually had on. A white t-shirt that he’d finally bothered to wash, and a pair of dark grey, torn jeans paired with the military jacket he had been wearing for years now, and the pair of black converse..he had also been wearing for years now. Sighing softly, he sat down at his main desk in Bunker 9, tapping impatiently and going back to the fantasy he was previously thinking of. 

When Nico arrived at Bunker 9, he found Leo in a slightly awkward position, he guessed. The latino way sitting at his desk, shoulders strangely relaxed, palm pressed harshly on his knee, and the other hand in which his chin was resting on, biting on his thumb with hazed eyes. Coming up behind the boy, Nico snapped his fingers right next to his ears, causing Leo to jump and sit up rigidly. 

Nico giggled slightly. Flicking the other in the temple, the pale boy allowed an impish grin to form on his features. “Get out of the clouds, Valdez. You invited me, and godsdamnit, I am going to drag you there with me if it’s the last thing I do.” Leo grinned up, sliding out of his chair. 

The latino grabbed Nicos hand without warning, dragging him out of Bunker 9, and instead towards a beaten up tree-house, tucked into an unseen and shaded corner of the forest. Quirking an eyebrow up, Nico shot Leo a confused look. All he got back was a smirk. The elvish boy skipped to an overgrown tree, yanking a rope from one of the particularly curled branches. Leo strode back to Nico, letting the discoloured rope trail behind him.

Never letting the grin slip from his face, he handed Nico the rope, gesturing to the multiple knots tied throughout. 

Groaning softly, the pale boy hooked a foot on one of the knots, hauling himself up to the wooden porch of the tree house, Leo following shortly after. 

Once again, the pale boys hand was grabbed, and he was pulled into the house. Arching his eyebrows, Nico turned to where he assumed Leo to be. “Valdez..what..what.?” “Relax Neeks, did you really think we were gonna  _ walk _ ?” his tone twinged with mock disgust whenever he said ‘walk’. 

The small italian let out an exasperated sigh, grabbing Leos arm. “Where to?” “Edge of that sketchy ass construction sight, south of Central Park,” 

. . .

Nico stumbled behind Leo blindly, struggling to stay up in his dazed state. It was painfully obvious that the latino had a fuckton of energy spared for Gods-knows-what. 

Finally, after what felt waaay too long, they stopped in front of a run-down building, shutters molded over and falling apart, a black substance dripping from the roof. Apparently seeing Nicos skeptical look, Leo smiled softly. “It looks better inside, pinky-promise.” “You better be right..” 

Stepping into the abandoned building, it appeared that Leo was right. There was a sufficient amount of dim lighting, and the only thing that seemed to be everywhere was enough dust to last twelve lifetimes, with the occasional spotch of mold. 

Once again being dragged throughout the entire place, Nico listened to Leo ramble on and on about ghosts, death, and other supernatural beings, before turning to Nico. “You’re a son of Hades, right? You can tell if shit like that is here?” “N-not really..no..” the pale boys voice trailed off into a small mumble, eyes shifting downwards to avoid Leos downcast glance. 

“Oh..well..thats okay!” Nico looked up in slight shock. He expected Leo to be disappointed, not..euphoric..? “That-uh-I had a plan incase this happened, okay..’’ The smaller boy was once again yanked up the stairway, though this time towards one of the bedrooms, which smelled faintly of smoke and herbs. 

Leo shut the door behind him, studying Nico as the other boy ran his hands across the furniture, before turning to him. “You think they smoked weed in here?” Leo snorted quite audibly at that comment. “What?” Nico replied, sarcastic offense tainting his voice, “I’m serious.” 

Leo laughed lighty, maneurvering himself to stand parallel to the pale italian. Leaning down to the black-haired boys height, he took a deep breath and looked Nico dead in the eye. “Nico..I've been meaning to tell you..I like you alot. Romantically.” The smaller boy scanned Leos eyes, looking for something that disproved him.

Nothing was found.

“I..thank the Gods..now I wont have to..” Leo cocked his head to the side, mouth parting slightly to form a question. He didn’t get to. Nico raked a hand through the latinos curly hair, crashing their lips together. It was messy. Sloppy. Though, neither of them seemed to care about that in the moment. 

Nico never exactly had a significant smell, if you didn’t count the constant chilly-smoke vibe you got when you were near him too long, however, he had a significant  _ taste _ . Leo never thought vanilla pomegranates with the faint hints of monster energy drinks would taste anywhere near desirable, yet, here he was, pinning his best friend up against the wall of an abandoned building whilst they made out. 

The italian, however, was absolutely _ living  _ for the fact that Leo tasted like godamn  _ smores.  _ He’d been pining for the other boy for years, yes, but holy shit, he never expected his lips to taste so fucking  _ good _ . Sighing longingly into the kiss, Nico relaxed against the wall he was shoved up against, choosing to savor everything about the moment.

Sadly, they did have to pull away at some point, for their mortal bodies needed oxygen to live. Curse these bodies. Nico had his arms and hands pinned to the wall, essentially being forced to look Leo in the eyes, no matter where he looked. 

Leo gave him that gods-awful impish smirk. 

Leaning down to Nicos ear, growling low. Sighing with twinges of euphoria, he hummed. “So..now that we're here..what’re you into?” Nico chuckled slightly, leaning up on his tip-toes. “Praise,” 

Leo smiled down at the smaller boy. “Oh~?’’ A small glare was granted in return. Pressing his hips into Nicos side, he let out another euphoric sigh. “I can get behind that…” 

Nicos eyes were hazed over, bucking his hips into where Leo was pressed against him, whining and whimpering ever so slightly. The latino grazed his hand over Nicos neck, resting his head in his hair. Mumbling softly; “Tell me to stop or slow down and I will, kay’?” 

A nod.

An airy, breathy laugh. “Good boy..good..good boy..”

Nico looked up at him with a newfound desperation. 

“Do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> haha self-indulgence go brrrrrr


End file.
